


Iron Lad ; v. II

by paisparker



Series: The Endeavors of the Iron Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Big Brother Harley Keener, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener-centric, Hologram Tony, Hurt Harley Keener, Iron Dad, Iron Man 3, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener’s Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a good dad, adhd harley keener, harley is 21 since he did not blip, iron son, peter harley duo, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisparker/pseuds/paisparker
Summary: A week after Tony’s funeral, Harley watches a personal hologram that the man left for him—as well as a legacy for the boy to follow.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Endeavors of the Iron Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715365
Kudos: 69





	Iron Lad ; v. II

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part I of the “Iron Family” series, however all parts of the series can be read in any order that the reader prefers. I hope you enjoy! Don’t be afraid to leave a comment with suggestions or feedback—but remember the difference between criticism and rudeness please. Cheerio!

“Is this thing working? Hello? Hello?” The holographic Tony spoke, letting the last hello drag out. “Just kidding. I know it’s working. I made it, after all.”

Harley quirked a wobbly smile at his ol’ mechanic’s prideful humor. 

“Hey kid, if you’re watching this it means you’re over the age of eighteen—twenty years old if this all works out, and I’ve either retired or unfortunately passed on. Although assuming this entire feat goes well, and the fact that I’m not here to tell you this in person, it’s probably the second possibility. I guess I shouldn’t call you kid, since you’re legally an adult, but you’ll always be a kid to me. No matter how much taller you are in comparison to myself you overgrown beanstalk. Anyways, let’s cut to the chase, k? Now I don’t know if you remember this or not, but I once knew a short stack kid from Rosehill, Tennessee named Harley Keener.”

The boy in question shook his head with a laugh at such a sarcastic remark.

“He had a mop of tangled blonde hair and a heart of gold beneath that mischievous brain of his. Now, this kid was stubborn, and I mean stubborn as all hell. But on top of that, he was a genius—quite like myself, and I knew he’d go far with that intelligence. So, yknow I hooked him up with some Stark Industries tech and updates every now and then to fuel that brain of his. And, when the snap happened, God knows it tore me to shreads... It still does, which is why Pep and I moved out here with little Morgana. Harls you know I lost Peter, and I miss him every damn day, which is why I called you as soon as possible cause I was terrified. I couldn’t lose you too. I can’t lose both my boys, and for a second out there I feared I almost did.” The man took a second to catch his breath and wipe at the tears watering in his eyes. “Before... Before I left Tennessee, you told me something. You said, you wanted to be Iron Man.” 

Harley’s chest tightened, recalling this moment between them. “Oh Tony you bastard, you wouldn’t...” He said in a wallowed voice, awaiting no response.

“I told you, that maybe when I die... Now, I’m not holding true to that promise exactly—frankly it was never a promise to begin with, because there can never be another me completely. I’m too awesome for that. However... I do believe in you to be my successor, kid. I always have believed that, and I mean for heaven’s sake I put you on my will as one of my heirs and you have some inheritance—Pepper will explain that to you in due time I’m sure. I-I don’t want you to be Ironman. I don’t want you to try and be me and... be something you’re not. I want you to stay true to yourself, like you always have, and use your own voice and strengths. I’ve... made you some suits; you’ll find them in a separate room where I keep mine. Go to the pedestal and put your handprint on the scanner, it’ll open a door and, you can find what I made for you whenever you’re ready. There’s no pressure to be a hero. But, if you decide to take that path, trust that I know you can. I wish Peter could be here. To see Morgan, to eat some burgers with us, and to meet you. Hell you’d get along great, I’m sure of it. He’s such a sweet kid Harls... So much, there was so much life in him...” He paused again to wipe away his tears. “And, I-I know, it’s unlikely... Practically impossible, that he’ll be able to be brought back... but on the event that he does and that this succeeds the way I hope, then I want him to be beside you. There’s plans for the future but I don’t want you to worry about that right now and they’re not even full proof or... You don’t have to follow the plan. Anyways, I had tinkered around with AI technology awhile back and made Pete these glasses, EDITH, so he could access projects of mine and data that might be important for any sort of Spider-Manning. I know you’ve got some sore spots when it comes to sensitivity and handling anger management, which I’m not judging you for kid, I saw red when you told me about those damn homophobes at your school that were still bothering you. I wish I could protect you and be there for you... But, currently—your currently not mine, I’m unable to do that. So, like I said, on the chance that Peter comes back, I trust him to do that. I want him to help be there for you, to be a friend, and a sort of guiding light. The same, I want you to help protect him right back. Keep him safe when you can, help learn to battle your demons together. The two of you are quite alike, but also unique. I know you’d balance each other out perfectly as friends or brothers or whatever... I wish I could be there to see that all happen. This is running quite long, and I made the other group one as you know, but I want to say one last personalized thing. Harley I know it’s not easy losing someone. You lost your dad—the bastard that he is, because he made that choice, then Abbie who hopefully we can bring back, and now you’re losing me and I’m not sure how that’ll effect you, but I sincerely hope not too much. You need to stay strong kiddo... Whatever emotions you feel, they’re valid of course and you should feel no shame in them, but I want you to also try to push forward because I know you and I know you can. Don’t crawl yourself into a pit of denial or anger again either. These things...They happen. I’m sorry. Genuinely, I am. You’ve been there throughout these years, loving Morgan, keeping me focused and grounded, and for that I thank you, and I’m sorry I can’t be there to do the same. I love you kid, so unbelievably much. Remember to do good out there. Signing off.” 

With that Harley collapsed into a weeping mess of limbs, on the floor in front of the Stark’s couch. It had been a week, and he had pushed through it in mostly silence and fake grins just like the denial Tony foresaw. But now? Now it was all being let lose into a whirlwind of grieving. “I love you too Tony.” He shakily whispered out, missing the warmth of the mentors awkward hugs and shoulder slings. Over the years the man had taken on a father-like role in the—recently, twenty year old’s life, and losing him really did hit like a truck. He wasn’t the only one in shambles of course. Just that week, in the time he’d been at the house since his brief visit to Rosehill, he had witnessed Pepper break down a total of eleven times, and Morgan cried herself to sleep and screamed herself awake every day and night since his proclamation of death. He had even seen Happy cry a handful of times. The Starks had taken him in once he graduated, as he was taking a gap year in between college for personal reasons, and to spend time with the mechanic he knew well. Abbie was home, and he didn’t want to let her go for a second—promising to come bring her out to the lake-house instead of with their negligent mother and father who came back coincidentally when the children were absent. Peter had come back as well, and it was great that Tony had one last moment of closure to see the boy again, but Harley had only seen him once since the funeral. The spider boy had spent the night at the cabin the day they held the service, and both were too nervous to speak to one another. Hell, Harley didn’t even know if Peter would recognize who he was. During sunset—nobody wanted to stomach dinner that night, he had seen the boy out the window, sitting by the water, his shoulders jolting heavily in a sobbing notion. He wanted to go out there and comfort him, but in all honesty, the blonde-headed boy knew he was shit at that sort of thing, and if Peter was really as similar to himself as Tony claimed, some alone time was probably best for the teen. 

After a good hour or so sitting upon the wooden surface of the floor, Harley hoisted himself up onto wobbly legs. “Might as well get this over with.” He thought to himself, walking over to where Tony’s Iron Man suits were located. He pressed his sweaty palm against the scanner, and unlocked the door, the cool breeze of the air conditioning wafting into his face. Empty skeletons of what Tony once carried reflected themselves back at the boy, who was beginning to hyperventilate. “This was a bad idea, really bad idea.” He was thinking, tears walloping into his eyes and beginning to trickle down his rosy cheeks. The teen clenched his eyes shut and willed his pain away, trying to gain courage to step away from the door and towards the platform. With his eyes closed he slowly wobbled his way over, refusing to look at the hollow suits. After a bit, he was there, and slowly opened his eyes downwards to find the scanner. “It’s not too late to go back.” His brain screamed at him, to which he forcibly ignored, and brought a shaking palm to the device. Gently lowering it upon it, the piece of technology became blue with life, and beeped awake, scanning the boy’s hand print. 

“Welcome, Harley.” Friday’s semi-familiar accent voiced. 

“H-Hey Fri...” He spoke back.”

“My software is picking up high levels of anxiety from you. Would you like for me to activate the ‘Baby Owl’ protocol?” She asked him.

Harley took a few seconds to catch his breathe. “No uh, no thanks Friday.” The boy said. “Um... Tony uh, he said he left me something? Could you show me, please?” He requested.

“Of course.” The AI opened a hatch near the floor, Harley walked over as steady as possible, before beginning his descent into the white-lit room. A click sounded behind him and he turned to see a flash turn on above a multitude of about five different suits in blue, black, and silver. “Fri, when did he make these?” 

“Boss began building you prototypes of suits on November of 2014. These actual suits were created between February of 2015 and May of 2023.” Friday echoed above.

“Wow...” Harley whispered, his hand coming up to gently touch the chest plate of one of the suits. Looking downwards slightly, he noticed a plaque nearby. 

Read, it said, “Iron Lad suit v. II - For Harley Keener, if he so choose to fulfill the roll I know he can.” With a signature of Tony Stark at the end.

Caressing his hand over the engraved writing, Harley nodded. “I’ll make you proud Tones. I’ll make you proud.”


End file.
